


Acceptance to Ravenwood

by Xenamorph



Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [1]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552402
Kudos: 1





	Acceptance to Ravenwood

The letter came in a showy way, all impressive and flowery with script written across the backside of it. It was address to a Sestiva Sunthorn, who technically didn't exist. But Ravenwood needed a first and last name and so ze had chosen one at random. Picking two words that sounded pretty together and proclaiming it to be zir last name. "Papa, father! The letter came!" The tiny moth buzzed, fluttering over to the large armchair where one of her fathers sat. 

The older moth sighed slightly as he set down his newspaper on the desk, "Are you sure it's the letter and not just some scam?" He was getting rather tired of local crooks trying to fake acceptance letters in order to filch money from the family. Marshall was worried about his child, about how ze would do in such a strange land. A strange land with many difficulties if what the word on the street was saying was true.

Skeletons and corpses walking upright, students in danger and streets being evacuated. Ridiculous! This is the city that holds one of the worlds best magical schools, they should at least have a few helpers in order to make sure that the students are safe. One of the only travelers, a man around his age (or the closest a human could get) talked about how it was dangerous and people were afraid to leave their own homes. Not a place that a child should be.

But Sestiva made it clear that ze would run away to Ravenwood if they didn't let zir go on her own, and Marshall figured it was safer to have her openly communicate with them instead of keep everything quiet. With the stipulation that ze would tell them if anything was wrong and what happened, Sestiva was allowed to send in zir application to the Ravenwood school. Ze had chosen Sorcery, balance magic, it was a little bit of a rare case, but Marshall was proud of his child for choosing such a unique field that suited zir. Ravenwood was one of the only schools that taught Balance magic, and while occasionally a few scrolls of balance magic made their way to their quiet little town, it wasn't enough for a proper lesson.

"Yes, papa! It has the seal and the script and everything!" Sestiva crowed out, flying up enough to perch on the arm of zir father's chair. Crossing zir legs under zir as ze proudly displayed the letter. "Get father in here, I want everyone to be in here for my acceptance."

Marshall's smile was just slightly sad, a little more world wise and understanding that maybe his child _wasn't_ accepted. But he couldn't ruin zir happy mood like that, so he just planned for the worst and made a resolution that no matter what was in the letter, Sestiva would have a good day. "Carlos, darling could you come in. Tiva's letter came and we're about to open it!"

Carlos was closer to the size of his child than to his husband, only around 6'9 as opposed to his husband's 7'8 and his child's 5'7. Covered in dusky purple fur, he had a small set of spectacles perched on his face that were mostly used for reading but lately he had been needing them for seeing things far away. "Oh! What a fantastic day, the runes were speaking good things, I do hope they meant this!" Carlos was a researcher, spending most of his day in the family library in order to record what he knows and what others know. After watching seeing old tutors succumb to memory loss, Carlos never wanted to lose anything. Either by keeping them in his head or by writing them all down, he was smart enough and there were enough scrolls in the library to fill out the entire colonies memories.

"Good things!" Sestiva chimed out, wings fluttering behind zir as ze ripped open the envelope, "Ooh, I can't do it! I can't do it! Father, you do it, I can't take it!" Ze let out a squeal, flapping zir wings harder as ze bounced on the arm of the chair.

Carlos softly laughed and moved to take the opened envelope. He pulled out the letter, eyes scanning it with a pensive expression on his face. He had an amazing poker face, and it was driving Sestiva insane, but towards the end he broke out into a large grin, "You, Sestiva, are now officially enrolled into the Ravenwood School of Magic as a Sorcerer! You're due to arrive in..." His eyes narrowed and then went wide, "One week. Darling, how long is the time different between here and Wizard City?"

Marshall paused, before moving to stand, "We need to pack right away, the time difference is so extreme that ze's probably due to be there tomorrow!"

Sestiva felt like ze was in the middle of a whirlwind, eyes wind and unblinking as zir fathers hurried zir into zir room. The suitcase was laying on the cocoon that ze had only recently gotten (oh well, there were always vacations and breaks for zir to make use of it), and Sestiva sat down in the little hanging chair. Zir fathers began to pack for zir, occasionally asking Sestiva what ze would like to take, but mainly taking care of it for zir. Which was good, Sestiva wasn't sure if ze would be a lot of help in zir current state. The sheer impact of moving away from home and going somewhere else in order to make a proper spellcaster of zirself. 

"Holy f-" Ze got out, stamping zir leg down on the ground to stop zirself from actually cursing in front of her fathers. "I'm going to be a spellcaster!" The realization could've been a little late, but zir fathers took it in stride.

"Yes, you are, and we couldn't be more proud of you! You're wonderful and you're going to do fantastic at the school," Marshall smiled as he picked out Sestiva's favorite weighted blanket and slipped it into the bag.

"You are going to write to us for everything, won't you, Lightning Bug?" The endearment made a little buzz leave zir wings, Carlos smiling at his child. He wanted to know everything about Wizard City and Sestiva's experiences, but the latter came first in terms of what ze would tell them. 

"Of course! After every lesson I'll write you a letter of what happens and you can know everything that I know! I'll even make a few notes about what Wizard City is like so you can copy down the information and make a scroll for your library, father!" Sestiva smiled, bouncing out of zir seat in order to flit around the room. Zir room was tall as opposed to wide, but that worked for all of them. Marshall didn't have to worry about hitting his head on the ceiling, and Sestiva could freely bounce off the walls. "I'll be a real researcher, just like you!"

"You're wonderful, Lightning Bug, but please prioritize learning. It's most important for you to learn as opposed to try to make us learn, your schooling comes first," Carlos reminded, fluttering up just enough to let their antennae flutter against each other, "But if you have the time to make notes on Wizard City, I would love to write your name as a co-creator on my scrolls."

"Oh, my two wonderful researchers," Marshall's voice was thick with affection as he moved to nuzzle both his husband and his child, "You are going to make us so proud, Sestiva, and you're going to be amazing. But..." He trailed off, a little frown furrowing his face, "Wizard City is dangerous. And I'm not going to stop you from going because I know how important this is to you, but I need you to promise me to be safe. I don't know what sort of magic you'll learn, but it's always a good idea to know how to protect yourself. Even if you don't have mana or the actual spells, you can always use your body as a defense."

"Which is why..." Carlos smiled as he reached into one of the many pockets of his heavy overcoat to take out a long box, "We have decided to give you your first athame. Be careful, it's sharp. Because it is a knife." He laughed a little as he opened the box to show off the dagger. It was golden and seemed to have been forged in a bee village thanks to the geometric design, it must have either cost them a lot of money or a lot of favors. The tip was divided in two, leaving two tips with a small gap in between to better injure. It was dangerous and beautiful and Sestiva almost made it drop right to the ground as ze swept both of zir fathers into a tight hug.

Carlos just barely held it out of the way as he held his daughter with one arm, "You're going to make us proud. I have no doubt in that and I know you'll become a wonderful sorcerer." There was a little bit of silence save for Sestiva's excited buzzing, and then he hummed, tilting his head up at one of the high windows, "The day is growing tired, I think we still have enough time in order to make reservations at a restaurant. Sestiva, you can choose the place, or if that's too specific, you can choose the cuisine." 

"Oh-Oh, there was that new Mantis restaurant that opened in Sardonyx do you think it's too late for us to go there? I've been wanting to visit there since I've heard that it opened! I heard the old nannies talk about it in the Markets and they say it's all really good and when I asked about what type of food there was, I found out they have a lot of good options that I wanna try!" 

"Then we can go there, darling I'll go make the call and you can finish helping Sestiva pack, okay?" Marshal waited for a nod (one slow and affectionate from his husband, and one fast paced and excited from his child) before leaving the room. 

The rest of the night was wonderful, the food at the Mantis owned restaurant was just as good as Sestiva was told, and they were even given a free dessert to celebrate Sestiva's acceptance into the high class school. The first moth from the cluster to leave Khrysalis and go to another world for the sole purpose of learning magic. Ze got so many compliments and well wishes and small trinkets (for luck, for comfort, for memories, for every thing big and little). 

Sestiva could barely sleep, but zir fathers insisted that ze had to. If ze was tired tomorrow then ze would be dragging zir feet on the way and that could make zir show up late! So, Sestiva buried zirself in zir cocoon as ze focused so hard on falling asleep that ze stayed up an extra hour before finally succumbing to the exhaustion that had been building after all of that excitement. 

The next morning (morning, not day, Sestiva was woken up extremely early to ensure that ze wouldn't miss zir check in time), was a time of goodbyes. Sestiva's fathers couldn't accompany zir on zir trip, the time difference was too rough and they both had jobs, but they could walk zir to the portal waiting. 

Carlos drew out a long cloak with a hematite crystal as a lock, "This is for you, your final going away present. Something for you to always have as a reminder of where you came from. You're going to return so powerful, and I want this cloak to help you on your way."

"I'll make you proud dad, I promise," Sestiva smiled, eyes blinking fast as ze drew the cloak around zir shoulders. The hood was roomy enough for zir antennae to be able to fit without being overstimulated, and ze fluttered up to press a kiss to each of zir fathers' cheeks. "I better get going! I love you! I love you so much!" 

And then ze stepped through the portal, letting the cold magic wash over zir body (though the cloak kept most of the ice magic away, ze finds zirself thankful for zir father's quick thinking). Before she knew it, she was in a much lusher area. All green grass and trees and strange square houses. Ze checked the little letter, and then looked around.

There, right above an alleyway to a new area: Golem Court. That's where ze's expected to meet with Merle Ambrose, and without any clear clock or way of telling time, Sestiva decided better to be early than to be late. There was a potion hawker in the fairgrounds, yelling out about prices and healing and mana restoration (but the woman had no bottles, Sestiva would have to wait until ze got bottles of zir own before meeting her). But soon enough ze entered the court.


End file.
